my_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Borgal
The 'Borgals '''were sentient mammalian humanoids native to the planet Borgalis in the Core Worlds, though they were known to have colonized other worlds such as Neovar. They were a peaceful race, and maintained an interest in nature, woodcraft and detailed data recording. Biology and Appearance Borgals could easily be identified by their four eyes and short appearance. They lacked hair or fur, and had brown, grey or white colored skin which was mostly smooth. The species had five fingers on both hands and three toes on each foot. They were slow in movement, and valued patience over everything else. The Borgals have been attributed to having excellent eyesight and faster than average learning abilities. They had two large bulbous eyes jutting out from the side of their head which were used for seeing long distances (up to ten miles) while their two smaller eyes, located higher and closer together, were used for short distances. Because of the range difference, both sets of eyes were usually looking in different places, giving Borgals twice the sensory information and awareness of their surroundings. Though they were fast-thinkers, Borgals moved about slowly, given their stocky build and bent-over appearance. Their limbs were large and bulky as well as their hands and feet, and were not made for fast movements. Borgals also aged much faster than most races, reaching peak maturity between the ages of 12 to 16. Despite this, the average Borgal could live to over 150 years due to the abundance of oxygen in their world's atmosphere. The oldest Borgal recorded was 183 years old before death. As they aged, a Borgal's skin would wrinkle and thicken. There were two main subspecies of Borgals: the Waluans and the Tengrians. The Waluans were the prominent of the two and occupied most parts of Borgal. Their skin was generally darker toned, either grey or black, due to them living on the planet's Safe Zone, closest to the system's star. The Tengrians generally lived on the edges of the Safe Zone, primarily the adathril mining operations in the north regions. Their skin tone was light, usually white or lighter shades of grey. After generations of living in the harsh environment, the Tengrians eyesight worsened by way of distance, however their ability to see in the dark improved. This trait was particularly useful when working in the mines. Society and Culture The Borgals evolved on the planet Borgalis, a lush planet in the Core Worlds. Despite a strong connection with the Alliance of Free Worlds and its predecessors, the Borgals have developed a unique and rich culture of their own. They were considered by most other races to be a very humble society, its members soft-spoken and respected. Although they had access to the Alliance's grand array of high-grade technology, Borgals chose a more primitive way of life. Within Borgal society, time was generally not kept or paid attention too. From an early age, Borgals were taught patience and perseverance, and were encouraged to free their minds of stress. Education was proceeded individually by mentors, called ''ruhtsa, and was a more direct and personable approach to learning. Because Borgals had an accelerated growth rate, they reached adulthood at the age of 13. Once a Borgal was deemed ready by a ruhtsa, they would enter into a new stage of life where they were expected to work in society and support a family. Their language, also called Borgal, was similar to Galactic Common, however was spoken at a slow rate and Borgals were masters of woodworking and anything constructed with wood. They lived in harmony with nature, and surrounded themselves with decor and references to their planet's biology. Most of their buildings and structures were constructed using kiji wood, a durable type of wood native to Borgalis. The buildings were never built tall, keeping close to the ground. The Borgals were very meticulous with their planning and building, sometimes taking years just to finish blueprints for new residences. Their extraordinary eyesight aided them greatly in designing intricate detail work. Despite these marvelous creations, the Borgals were a humble and selfless people, not taking pride in their tasks but rather devoting much time in helping others and meditation. They were also known for their record-keeping, and held large volumes of writings committed to their planet's history and biology. The northern pocket of Borgals (primarily Tengrians) devoted most of their time in mining rather than woodcraft. They were respected for their hard work and high efficiency in the mines, greatly contributing to the planet's economy. The Borgals were governed by a type of republic combined with totalitarianism, led by one hundred respected members of Borgal society called yujan. They were senior members of society who were elected by the people and remained in their position until death. Political parties were forbidden, as the government system was considered sacred and unchangeable. Borgals did not deeply concern themselves with politics, and were generally content and respectful towards the yujan. Even less so were they fond of news from outside their system, attempting to keep away from galactic drama and politics. Despite so, Borgalis was a member of the Galactic Alliance of Free Worlds, and maintained yujan ''ambassadors on the Grand Senate of Elsor. Most Borgals never left their homeworld, instead focusing on a smaller scale of society and companionship among their race. Other than the colonists on Neovar, the few Borgals who lived amongst the rest of the galaxy were mostly data recorders or architects. Although a peaceful people, the Borgals maintained small military garrisons stationed at Walu City, Cezar and Forster as well as law enforcers, called ''shilin. During peace, soldiers did not wear armor or use high-tech weaponry, instead equipped with kijin stunstaffs and white cloaks. Most Borgals did not use ranged weapons, unless in time of war, in which such weaponry could be found in the underground armory under Walu.